


I Didn't Know

by BTS_215



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amnesia, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTS_215/pseuds/BTS_215
Summary: I'm not very good a summary's and I'm not sure about the story being the best.I didn't know, how could I know? My memory was blank when I tried to remember that important day. How did it happen? Why are my friends trying to get revenge? This doesn't make sense, I guess I'll learn along the way, though.





	1. Chapter 1

Slowly I walked around listening to the sound of children laughing and playing. Why does this have to be true? I’m 18 and have nothing to do but watch children carefree as they don’t worry about not being able to pay for anything. Well, I guess I don’t need to worry about that either. Nobody ever notices me anymore and it’s getting annoying. I remember one week, my mom was crying and walked right past me. All she did was move things around the house and always close my door… 

I think something happened when she was gone on her trip. I don’t really remember much all I know is that she went to England for the week, and next, she came home crying and depressed. My father died a few years ago so it can’t be that, I don’t really know what’s up. She doesn’t tell me either even when I'm yelling, for her.  
People I've never seen before speak with me and tell me stories of how they died… I know they're all crazy, but it’s interesting to listen… 

I remember a long time ago going to so many different places because my parents had won tickets to amusement parks or other fun little places. Now somehow adulthood passed me by. I haven’t gotten one paper saying that I've been accepted or requested to a college nor have I gotten a job not even one call… Actually, now that I think about it I'm almost positive that, I lost my phone. 

The only thing I can do is sit around here and very few children, the really young ones would speak with me. Their parents always just thought they were playing of course and pulled them along. Almost like they wouldn’t acknowledge me or thought I was some creep. 

Sighing I slowly walked towards the edge of the forest. Across the vast area of green and browns. Sat my small little house where my mother lives, in an isolated area away from the town. It’s fairly nice to live in, just sitting listening to the birds and other little creatures roaming the woods, as well as the scent of pine and just the outdoors as cool wind blows past your exposed skin. The warming rays of the sun that peak through the shade of trees. The calming ways the leaves blow against the wind as well as the peace and quietness you get. 

Anytime I want I could sit out there and probably lay for hours basking in my own thoughts. Drowning in things I can’t even comprehend in my mind. 

All that ever happens around my small house is animals or hunters. Nothing truly exciting except for the fact when the fires came. It was an experience I never but always want to feel again… The fear but exhilaration you got from the flames being so close. The feeling that you never will see this place again, but the feeling where you know it won’t happen. Just the thrill of new adventures that I haven’t already explored or done myself is something I will always want to feel again. 

I looked up as a shadow passed over me making me feel colder than usual. Maybe something's going to happen, I looked around a bit before continuing to walk. I walked into the house and looked around quickly before going to my room. I laid awake all night not feeling tired. When it was daylight I slowly walked down and looked at the food in the kitchen. Nothing looked appealing to me so I decided on walking around. The fresh air is the only thing that reminds me, of the nice times I had around here as a kid. I still wish I was just a kid, and people would still notice me then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the truth of what he didn't know.

It’s been a week since nobody has spoken or even acknowledged me, not even the little children at the park. This morning my mother got a call and I noticed her crying, this probably isn’t so good… When she got into the car I quickly slipped in before she drove off to the unknown place. 

I watched as my mother got out of the car slowly as I followed behind her. This is odd, the cold and sad feeling dawned on me as I looked around at the gloomy sky and other features laying around this place. The despair and feeling of loneliness were the only things I could really feel, as I looked at the writing engraved in stones. These people died living a long life. I sighed walking towards my mother where others dressed in black were. In the front where my mother sat, next to her my grandmother and the rest of the family… A seat empty next to her… I wonder who that’s for, maybe me? I don’t really know… she was still crying out of pain and it hurt me so much to see this. I looked around as everybody finally sat down, nobody noticed me standing in the corner next to the coffin. I wonder who lays inside this beautiful box. I quietly turned around and looked at where the coffin was to lay. 

That’s why nobody ever spoke with me or saw me really… I sighed looking at the stone again with tears streaming down my face… Why nobody could speak with me except the crazies, why nobody noticed me after last week… 

Well I mean I guess it makes sense, I haven’t eaten since my mother started crying, I haven’t really even slept. I haven’t even been able to speak with somebody since then.   
Staring back at me was a picture of me and my name carved into the gray stone. This gravestone, I died. I’ve been dead and didn’t know it. However that is, I guess I no longer have to worry. What hurts the most is that I truly didn’t know… 

It doesn’t say how I died, but I heard the others, my friends speaking about how I died. That they were going to get revenge on the ones who killed me. I guess I was murdered, but it’s not like I can do much now. That’s probably why I'm stuck here now, and not moving along like others would have. I have something to do and I can’t leave without doing it.


End file.
